


Мода. Музыка. Любовь

by AHAKCA, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [15]
Category: Journalism RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHAKCA/pseuds/AHAKCA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Девочки одеваются не для мальчиков. Они одеваются для себя и, конечно, друг для друга. Если бы девочки одевались для мальчиков, они бы так и ходили всё время голыми.Бетси Джонсон
Relationships: Мира Шульц/Чума Вечеринка
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Мода. Музыка. Любовь

[](https://i.ibb.co/0BYrH8q/Pics-Art-07-23-12-30-45.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/4Zk7NfJ/Pics-Art-07-23-12-32-21.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/S03R9Vy/Pics-Art-07-23-12-34-24.jpg)


End file.
